


online fam story

by A_Knife



Category: Original Work, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Knife/pseuds/A_Knife
Summary: mini stories I wrote for my online family





	online fam story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my online family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+online+family).



It was father’s day day and all was nice.  
The Eldest sibling Abby was sat with their goldfish Bread Rolls. Making sure the second eldest sibling Anthony did not eat him. The third eldest child Pixel was just chillin’ being 8 bees. And the youngest child or fourth eldest Lee watched in all fear. Father Michelle walked into the soon they existed in.  
“Father will you be ready?” Abby asked.  
“In three feet.” Michelle said.  
“When will it be three feet?” Anthony asked.  
“I hate feet.” Michelle said then left the room. A few minutes later Dad Michelle walked in with Dad Lucy.  
“Gather around children.” Lucy said as they sat on the ground with Dad Michelle.  
“We shall tell you a story about how we first met.” Michelle said.

Some years ago.

Lucy was Griffin Mcelroy and was exploring the Store. She looked at all the different things in the store that’s when she saw her. The most beautiful turtle you could imagine. She was just sitting there. Lucy approached and stared at the turtle. That’s when she saw a name tag that said Michelle/Mac. Lucy fell in love with this turtle but was heartbroken when she could not speak to her. That’s when a laugh was heard in the distance.  
“Hello I am the love witch I sense the love here.” The witch said.  
“Yeah I love this turtle thing.” Lucy said. The witch nodded and started to hum a witchy song.  
“I can bring this turtle for life for you but with a price.” The witch said.  
“Okay sounds good do your thing.” Lucy said. Suddenly the turtle was a human and MIchelle.  
“The price was that over time you will get a bunch of annoying kids you have to deal with.” the witch said then disappeared.

Current day  
“And that was how we met and also you now know that you were all a curse but I kinda love you all” Michelle said. Then the family started yelling about vore just like every other day.


End file.
